Dear, Dear Diary
by dark arts faerie
Summary: Umm... this will be sad, as a warning. Please R/R. It may help me get up chapters quicker.
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

Dear, Dear Diary
    
    — Thoughts —
    
    _' Diary Entries '_

Dear, Dear Diary, 

I wanna tell my secrets,

'Cause you're the only one,

That I know will keep them. 

Dear, Dear Diary,

I wanna tell my secrets,

I know you'll keep them,

So this is what I've done.

'Dear Diary' by Pink 

_'Dear Thought book,_

_Dear Journal,_

_Dear Compendium of my thoughts,'_

Lily scratched out another starting line. — _Hang on — Lily thought._

June 15

_'Dear Whomever reads this._

_You are a sad person. Someone who can pick up a book like this, not return it to the owner, and **read** it is a pathetic excuse for a human being._

_If you decide to read this, woe on you, I hope you die a painful death in shame. In some of the next pages, your heart, if you have one, will break from the pain of simply reading this. Guess what. I… Lived it._

_Lilyaryn Anne Evans.'_

August 14

_'Dear Diary,_

_I remember the day my life ended. In the summer holidays before my fifth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort killed all of my family. All, that is, except me. I lived, but only because I was not there at the time._

_Me and my Collie, Prince, were walking down the road, heading towards my house, when Voldemort shot the Dark Mark into the sky above my house._

_Seeing the small white flashes that symbolized Apparation, I began to run._

_My house was on fire, falling to bits, and cloaked with a smoky, white, hazy cloud._

_I ran into the house, searching. Searching for the family that no longer lived._

_Mere seconds before my house collapsed, a Ministry official apparated me out, despite my kicking and carrying on._

_I had kept on searching. Even after I found my mum dead, lying in the kitchen. Even after I found Dad, and little baby Rose, only two and a half, still warm, but dead in the garden. Dad musta been holding her and running. He had hit the ground running, dead. Even after I found Petunia in her room, dressed for a party. She burst into flames moments after I found her._

_I even kept on searching after I found Bo, our white cat, her body twisted and charred by flames. I just… kept on searching. Even though I knew all of my immediate family was dead. I just kept on looking._

_Now the only things I have are the clothes I wore, Prince, a silver framed photo of my family, including Bo and Prince, a locket and my Gringotts key._

I had been wearing the key and locket at the time and I was holding the photo when I was Apparated out…'

Watcha think? 

If you like my story,

And want a bit of glory,

Then don't make me blue,

And give me a review!

Like my poem? Here's another:

This is my _DISclaimer,_

Not my CLAIMER.

I own no-one you know,

But I do own Prince and Bo!

Hee Hee. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, I need a Beta-reader. Preferably someone with an account, but if you don't, please email me a sample story. 

Toodles,

             Dark Arts Faerie.


	2. August 14

Dear, Dear Diary

_by_** dark arts faerie**

'As a Singer, you already know the world is made up of 

_vibrations, waves of colour, of light, of sound. The world_

_is full of constant motion which most_

_people never see, and 'tis through such motion, such vibrations,_

_that you are able to affect the world through music.'_

**This Chapter's Words of Wisdom, **

**extracted from the book, 'Prophecy'**

**By Elizabeth Haydon.**

Chapter 1: August 14 

Lilyaryn Anne Evans slowed to a walk. There was a suspicious amount of smoke in the air around her, and besides, she had been jogging the entire hour long early night run.

Lily started singing along with a tune that had been stuck in her head.

Lily trailed off and gasped. Her house had just come into view. It was lit up in orange, green, red and yellow flames.

Green smoke went into the air with a BANG!

Lily's ears rang with the sound of Voldemort's cold laughter echoing loudly into the air.

"No." She whispered, as the smoke became the Dark Mark.

White flashes flared. Death Eaters were apparating away from the crime scene.

Lily started running towards her crumbling house.

A beam from the roof fell, quickly followed by a windowpane from Lily's burning bedroom window.

Lily ran into the house, ignoring the flames coming from her room, Rose's room, the master bedroom and the bathroom her parents had slaved for weeks on to get perfect.

Running upstairs, Prince on her heels, Lily found Petunia's room was also on fire. Petunia herself burst into flames seconds after Lily found her.

Running back downstairs, Lily grabbed a faded leather bound photo album. It contained photos of her, her sisters and her parents, as well as any animals they had owned. . .and . . .also, the only photo of Lily's long dead, or mayhap missing, twin, Harry. . .

Running into the kitchen, Lily found her mother lying on the floor.

Lily sobbed and shook her still mother's shoulder. "Mum! Mum! Wake up!" Lily hugged her dead mother to her chest, cradling her head, ignoring the blood trickling out of a deep gash in the back of her mother's head, at the nape of her neck.

Leaving her mother, Lily ran out to the garden, the last place her father and two year old sister, Rose had seen before dying on the run from Death Eaters, or men and women in big dark heavy cloaks.

Lily choked back a scream at the sight of her blood-covered baby sister. They had burst her major arteries with magic. Lily's father looked as if he had thrown Rose away from him, his face was contort in horror. He lay on the ground, eyes wide in shock and terror, arms reaching, always reaching, his legs sprawled out, his back twisted in a way that no live man could stand. . . and, his spine. . . it protruded from the middle of his back, like a pointing finger, pointing at Lily, as if saying, it's your fault. . . we'd be alive now . . . your fault. . .

Lily sobbed and rushed back inside, trying to escape her dead family, running into the Living Room.

Lily laughed bitterly. Of course, none of her family was in the Living Room. That room was reserved for the _living_.

Coming in from the Dining Room, the family's white cat, Bo, dragged what was left of her twisted and blackened body forward, towards her last living master, one last step. . .  and let loose a heart wrenching yowl before perishing. Lily ceased her maniacal laughter and let another sob free, clutching the dead cat to her breast, screaming for something, someone, anyone to be alive. 

Prince sat down next to her feet, having followed her the whole time, now covered in the blood of Iris, Nicholas and Rose Evans, and howled along with Lily's sobs and screams. Bo had been his best friend.

White sparks appeared and a Ministry officer was there.

"DEAD!!! ALL DEAD!!!" Lily screamed.

The officer grabbed Lily's arm and hooked his foot around Prince's foreleg apparated Lily out, kicking and screaming the entire time — "DEAD!!!"

y*-*j*-*y*-*j*-*y*-*j*-*y*-*j

When they escaped the collapsing. . . no, collapsed house, Lily was wrapped in a warm blanket — to prevent shock — and seated, guarded by three Aurors.

Alastor Moody staggered under the weight of Nicholas Evans, dumping him gently next to his wife and daughter before placing little baby Rose next to him and walking over to the Auror who had saved Lily. Alan Potter.

"Potter, miboy. Lily Evans don't got no where to stay."

"Her mother…?"

"Was an only child."

"Father?"

"Two sisters, younger, dead, older… in no state to take care of her. Last she was seen, she was off somewhere in America, in a Specialist Spastic Centre. She needs somewhere to stay. At least 'til September 1st. Can you take her?"

"Uh… sir -"

"I know you have a son that's in the same house and year… should get along fine… will you do it? Of course, the Ministry will pay extra for her keep…"

"I'll have to discuss it with Cathi." Alan sighed and apparated home.

SECOND CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!!

Third chapter: enter James!

Hope you liked.

— dark arts faerie


End file.
